


My Fathers, My Heroes

by Lillyleaf101



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: But that is due to previous character development, Harry is disabled for a while, M/M, Mpreg, NOT Dumbledore Bashing, Reproductive Coercion, Severus Snape Adopts Harry Potter, Snape is a bit OOC, Work In Progress, harry has amnesia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 13:44:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3694457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lillyleaf101/pseuds/Lillyleaf101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An accident during winter break of his sixth year leaves Harry Potter in a comatose state and the wizarding world lamenting for a hero to save them from Voldemort, Severus Snape however wonders if there isn't more to this 'accident' than the esteemed headmaster is letting on.</p><p>Fic in which everything up to 5th year is the same as canon. Sirius lived through the ministry raid, and Harry had been adopted by Severus thanks to people finding out about the Dursley's abuse.</p><p>Work in Progress. See notes inside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Fathers, My Heroes

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic idea I have had in the works for a long time (K&C took up my full concentration when it was simply meant to be something short while I worked on this) and IT IS STILL NOT READY TO BE FULLY POSTED, currently I only have the first 6 chapters written down and only a small chunk of the plot-line jotted down, this will be a rather long story when it is finally ready. 
> 
> So why am I posting the first chapter now? 
> 
> Well for one I have already posted it on both my Tumblr and the Harrymort FB page as a spoiler and am doing the same here now; to see how much interest it sparks and get a bit of feedback on how many people want this story to continue as a way to kick my arse into gear for doing so.
> 
> So yeah, read and leave comments! 
> 
> I am sorry in advance for the wait any readers will have to go through before the next chapters are posted.  
> I will add more tags and warnings to this later but for now the first chapter is all scene setting and background info.

Severus Snape strode down the gloomy London street, the skies above were grey and filled with clouds drizzling their contents onto the dark city below. Severus idly thought that the weather matched the mood, the thought made that bit more true by the fact that it was the middle of summer and the weather was likely to be caused by dementors breeding above.

He was wearing the same outfit as usual, his black robes billowing around him, the hem floating just barely above the sodden pavement. With the weather as it was there weren't many on the streets to question his outfit and those that were around were either too busy scurrying to get under cover or thought it to be some sort of protection from the relentless water falling from the heavens.

Severus didn't spare much time to think of it, he kept his pace as his destination came into view, a ruddy old building with horridly dressed mannequins in the window, he quickly whispered to one and passed through the glass without witnesses.

Severus didn't wait for a mediwitch to approach him, instead just heading up to the room he had spent most of his time the past few months in.

He entered the room to the same sight that had greeted him here every day. Harry James Potter lying on a bed of clean white sheets, surrounded by clean white walls, with stands on either side of him, one had a bag of liquid which content's were entering his body through a wire and needle in his arm, the other side had an infernal muggle machine, attached to Harry by even more wires, that continued beeping. He even had a clear mask of sorts on his face, pumping air into his lungs for him. He'd been told what these were for and that they were muggle methods of healing.

Harry was a case they hadn't seen before, his injuries coming from a powerful magical explosion of some sort and thus the healers had decided to try muggle means to keep him alive. They were so far unable to wake him though, and Severus knew full well that they thought Harry to be a lost cause. He had been in this bed for roughly five months now with no change at all.

Comatose.

Severus strode over to the bed and took the seat beside it, he had brought a book with him, he always brought one, but he spent a minute to simply look at the child before cracking open his book and reading.

These were his days now, when Harry was first admitted he had tried to get answers from Dumbledore on what had happened but the man had been vague and Severus' suspicions had sprouted, he had gotten no further information from the man, Dumbledore claimed not to know how the explosion happened and suggested a magical artifact gone defect.

Severus quit working as both an order member and a death eater not too long after, devoting his days to being spent by the boys side. The Dark Lord had not bothered him about it, simply demanding Severus' reasoning for abandoning his post and leaving it at that, of course not before throwing out a few insults about Severus' weak emotions. Dumbledore, however, had been a different story.

When the explosion happened it had been at Hogwarts during Yule, many students had gone off to spend the holiday with their families, of course Black had wanted Harry to spend the holiday with him but Harry had insisted on staying at the school, most likely due to Dumbledore's meetings he held with the boy regularly.

It was during one of these meetings that a colossal blast had been heard throughout the castle, a shattering sound that had shaken walls and broken glass, Severus had arrived on the scene with many other professors who had stayed to the sight of Harry's limp body on the ground and Dumbledore standing over him. The old man had looked severely worried and Severus had thought Harry to be dead then and there. It turned out that he had barely managed to hold onto his life and was still managing to do so.

He'd been warned from the start that if Harry did wake up his memory may be affected, whether permanently or temporarily, and that his body might also suffer permanent or temporary damage. As it was, his heart rate was irregular and his body was not strong enough to pump his lungs, thus the muggle machines were needed, clumsy but they did the job and kept the boy alive.

It wasn't too long before a mediwitch showed up and started rambling to him about the boys condition, he only half listened, knowing full well that there had been no change at all. She then checked Harry over quickly, made sure the machines were working perfectly, and left again.

Severus eventually tired of reading, the quiet, blindingly white room and its beeping noises so dull and boring. He was loathe to admit to missing the boisterous prankster that used to be the bane of his existence. That dunderhead he had taken in, however unwillingly at first.

He vaguely thought back to the bizarre event that named him the boys new, adoptive, father. The child's relatives had been abusive to him to the point that he had to be removed from them, blood wards be damned, and somehow he had ended up in Severus' lap. Black certainly had a lot to say about it but this happened while the man was still a convict and even after the events of the night at the ministry Black had been deemed unfit to take in Harry due to the state of his home and his mental condition after years of Azkaban.

Severus had come to enjoy teasing Black about the subject whenever possible.

Many had raised concerns about Harry being in the care of a death eater and what Voldemort could do about that to get at him but so far their fears had not come to fruition, whether because Voldemort was unaware, which was severely unlikely as the prophet had a lot to say about it, or he simply couldn't be bothered to do anything about it. Granted there was also the fact that Harry hardly stayed at Severus' house at Spinners End, opting instead to only spend the minimum two weeks there before moving to stay at either the burrow or the black house for the rest of the holiday, and this holiday he had of course spent almost the entirety of it in this very same bed.

Severus heard the door creak open and turned to look at who had entered, it hadn't been that long since the last mediwitch came by and usually they only came in and bothered them. He had to suppress his rage when he saw baby blue robes covered in bright yellow stars that had been charmed to float about.

"You have no right to be here old man," Severus practically growled, "What do you want?"

"I thought I might find you here Severus." Was Dumbledore's only reply, his voice was as light as ever, as if he didn't pick up on Severus' animosity towards him.

"I asked you a question." Severus stated, calming himself down a bit, it wouldn't do to get too angry, especially since he knew his blaming Dumbledore for the accident was thus far unfounded.

"My boy," Ugh, that stupid name he gives everyone, "I simply wanted to know when you will be getting back to work?"

Severus knew that by 'work' he didn't mean as a teacher.

"I have answered this many times already sir." Severus ground out, he was not known for his patience.

Dumbledore looked truly sad, that damned eye twinkle only adding to the effect. "You know you can't stay by his side forever." Dumbledore stated, "It has been nearly half a year now and he has shown no signs at all of waking, will you continue to insist upon staying at his side? When will you let him go?"

"Let him go?" It was said in a deathly whisper but Dumbledore clearly heard it in the empty room where the only other sound was that of the beeping and humming machines. "I won't." He stated, glaring at Dumbledore with one of his best, "I will stay by his side and look after him, even if he doesn't wake up. I can't give up. And besides... You know what will happen if I do." At the last words he couldn't help but grab his right wrist, the one bearing the unbreakable bond to protect Lily's child.

"Forgive me Severus, I did not mean it in that way, simply that you are wasting your days beside this bed and must move on, you are very much needed elsewhere, the mediwitches would inform you if there was a change and if they needed you here." Dumbledore truly looked his age as he said this, his eyes did not sparkle and his wrinkles stood out.

"My answer remains the same." And that was the last that was said of the matter, Dumbledore left and Severus resumed his position.

At some point later a mediwitch came by again, this time feeding Harry disgusting muck through a tube and then checking both him and the machines over. These witches had been specially trained to know how to use the muggle devises, the Prophet had had quite a bit to say about the muggle practices the healers had taken up in a last-ditch attempt to hold onto the-boy-who-lived's life. News regarding Harry and his condition had been all the Prophet wanted to talk about at first but after a while the hype died down, now there was not a single mention of the boy hero and the population had moved on to cry for someone else to save them from the war and Voldemort's tyranny.

The world just kept turning without him.

To tell the truth it got on Severus' nerves, _how dare they expect so much of him and then leave him without a thought!?_ He tried to keep his calm though, he had much practice on that, especially recently.

The world outside the quiet, white room got steadily darker, the rainclouds showing no sign of relenting their gloomy drizzle. Severus got up and prepared to leave, sparing one last glance at the still boy before turning and leaving, his cloak flicking behind him.

He went to his small house on Spinner's End, ate a small and simple dinner and went to bed, preparing for another day of the same depressing routine.

 

* * *

 

 

It was yet another dark, drizzly day and Severus was once again spending it in that same white room filled with the sounds of machines keeping the needle and wire-ridden child on the bed alive.

Severus sat down on a puffy armchair in the corner of the room, tilted towards the middle so he could still see the boy on the bed. He got to reading another of his books he had brought with him, every so often stealing glances at the boy, yet nothing changed.

 _Nothing ever did,_ he thought bitterly.

The mediwitch came and went twice, the sun that was barely visible in the sky had long since started its decent. A day just like every other. Dumbledore's words still echoed in Severus' head. He couldn't let him go. He had no idea that he would become so attached to the dunderhead he never wanted in the first place but he did, and just when he was starting to accept that fact the child had almost died.

The world was a cruel place and it had a habit of reminding Snape of that fact.

Child. The boy was hardly a child, soon enough his seventeenth birthday would come and he would be seen as a legal adult within the magical world. Would he still be in this bed? Would the Weasleys, Black, Lupin and his other friends come? To celebrate with a vegetable? A boy who would not wake, who would have no memory of them doing such? The thought alone was too morbid and cruel.

Many would like to say Severus had no heart, he himself would, but that remained untrue and the laces of pain that would shoot through his chest like shards of burning ice whenever he thought of the boy or looked over at that too-white bed reminded him he was indeed as human as anyone else.

Severus was just getting ready to leave again for the night when the machines tune suddenly and dramatically changed pace, he turned back and could only stare at Harry, was the boy dieing? Now? After all these months? He tried to remember what he'd been told about the machines but in the months he had been comatose there had never been a change in the pace of the machines. A mediwitch hurried into the room, a small machine on the belt of her robe making similar noises to the boys machines. She was followed closely by two more healers and Severus backed up and let them do their job, watching like a hawk and hoping this wouldn't be the end of the child.

He edged closer to the bed, if the child was to die then he wanted to see it, he wondered idly if he would follow, did his failure to protect the boy from the magical explosion count against his bond? He hardly cared. So be it. Life hadn't done well for him anyway. He felt sorry for the boy though, knowing through the circumstances of his adoption and watching his time at school that life had not been entirely fair to him either, and he was still so very young.

He tried to see if there were any signs of the boy dieing, his skin was cold and pale and his lips were blue but they had been the whole time he had lain in the bed, he thought he saw his arm twitch but it might just have been his mind, it had played such tricks on him many times, getting his hopes up before cruelly dashing them.

He was holding his breath. Watching. Waiting. The next time he saw movement he was sure it wasn't his mind, as slight as the movement was. The anticipation was killing him, would he die? Would he wake? His answer came when blurry, unfocused, brilliantly avada kedavra coloured eyes opened and stared blankly.

He was awake.

 

 

To be Continued...

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, comment what you think and another reminder that this won't be updated any time too soon while I jot down the rest of the plot-line and go over the (very) few chapters I already have written up.


End file.
